


The Angel And The Knight Of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Azazel (mentioned) - Freeform, Dean's entire family's dead, Demon Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends, Human Castiel, I wanted this to be fluff but its just torture and fixing it at the end of chapter one, Im a bad human, John is dead too, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Mary too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam is dead, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Frigging moron!""I don't see how all that's my fault.""Oh come on, if you wouldn't have let these idiots snatch your grace we wouldn't be here now!""Actually, you're right, I wouldn't be here. You? You would still be stuck here in this filthy hole, surrounded by blood, piss and excrements of the turtored ones."





	The Angel And The Knight Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I was thinking, I just wrote down what popped up in my mind and that's what happened
> 
> I dunno if I'll even continue this but you could just assume this fic has an open ending if I don't

"Frigging moron!"

"I don't see how all that's my fault."

"Oh come on, if you wouldn't have let these idiots snatch your grace we wouldn't be here now!"

"Actually, you're right, I wouldn't be here. You? You would still be stuck here in this filthy hole, surrounded by blood, piss and excrements of the turtored ones."

"My name is Castiel and I feel super cool because I'm the commander of heaven and use fancy words like excrements."

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you, Dean Winchester, knight of hell, don't know that there are more than just one commander or that you actually think of excrements as fancy."

"I don't know, the fact that I'm stuck with you seems pretty bad for me."

At that moment the squeaking of the old wooden steps caught their attention. Coming down into the basement, or whatever this reeking of death shithole is supposed to be, was Crowley, self claimed king of hell.

"Getting all cosy by now, are we?"

"Bite me."

"What an articulate little squirrel you are."

"I never understood why he compares you to squirrels, they are such intelligent creatures with such amazing instincts and way of life.  
You are just, well, you."

"Go fuck a squirrel, angel, well, more like human now."

"Don't be so mean to your not-so-feathery-anymore friend, Dean!  
You will have to spend a lot of time with him until I'm done with you two."

"And what do you want to do with us?  
As far as I know angels are expandable, especially me considering the fact that I'm not too well seen in heaven after all."

"Ohhhh, does the angel want to cry?  
Your brothers and sisters don't love you anymore?  
What a shame, Crowley, you won't even get shit from the angels for catching that excuse of a commander of heaven.  
And I'm the greatest dropout of them all.  
What could you possibly want from the most hated beings in history?"

"Don't brag about yourself like that, the last time I checked Lucifer was the most hated one and I highly doubt that changed within a matter of seconds."

"Yeah, yeah, now, what do you want?"

"It's quite simple, over all these years you fought your little battle, fooled around and acted like you're not totally head over heels in love with each other-"

"-yeah, in love with the idea of killing that stupid son of a-"

"But me? You kept including me in these battles, used my resources, weapons, spells, information, acquaintances.  
But every time I help, no matter what side I'm on, feathers, squirrel, my own, every time you make a fool out of me! No matter how cautious I am, no matter how often I try to double cross, hell, even triple cross you, every time you end up humiliating me! I'm the king of hell and not some stupid kid you come to whenever you need your homework done or want some sweets!"

"...And I don't quite see the problem in this."

"Exactly, Winchester, you don't even realize how much I've lost due to you playing your little games with everyone."

"I wouldn't really call whatever's there between us playing, that's just gross, that sexy little girl I picked up at that one strip club before you dragged me here, she sure knew how to play."

"That's highly inappropriate."

"Shut up, angel."

"Enough!  
So what do you think I'll be doing to you two?"

"I asked you like 5 times already, come on, I don't have all day!"

"You only asked for the fourth time now, Dean."

"And that's why everyone hates you."

"See this little shining pendant?"

Both looked up at their abductor as he pulled a necklace from his pocket,  
The pendant indeed shone brightly, blue and white mixing together but not quite creating one colour.  
They immediately knew what they saw but the former angel was the first one to speak.  
His voice determined, seeming almost emotionless to the eye of a stranger,  
but everyone in the room knew that the demon just caught his undivided attention.

"My grace."

"Your grace? Pretty sure you meant to say my grace, I stole it, I get to keep it."

"Speak now or I'll crush you like a bug once I get my power back."

"But that's all the fun about this whole situation you have going on here!  
You won't get your grace back!  
Instead I'd like to test something I've been thinking of for a while now.  
Little Dean here sure does like death and destruction due to that king of hell phase he's going through, typical teenage behaviour-"

"Hey! Don't treat me like a-"

"But there still is that part of him which is purely Dean Winchester,  
and this part of him refuses to torture people, he hates torture.  
But what he hates even more is you, Castiel.  
Now lucky for me, you hate nothing more than demons, now imagine, Dean knows all too well how fast people get broken by torture-"

"I resisted for 40 years, I don't think that's too fa-"

"so he will have to torture you,  
he might even enjoy it at first but there still is that side that will lead him to being disgusted of himself  
And that's his own torture.  
But he will still hate you enough to continue and at some point you'll break and then you'll be damned, the angel turns into a demon, a story the supernatural world will talk about for a long time."

"Nice plan there, torturing each other and shit, but say, what will you do once he broke?"

"Simple, I will lock you into a cage similar to Lucifer's where you can continue whatever you do for all eternity as demons."

"So you're saying I will only have to break his very being to get my own wrestling cage to beat his ass for the rest of eternity, where can I sign up?"

"So what if I don't break?"

"Oh, believe me, you will break.  
Now, I think you have some business to attend."

And with that Crowley turned around, going back up the stairs they heard the heavy metal door lock into place.  
Sigils flamed up on the door before seemingly disappearing into nothingness.  
Indicating that even their- Dean's, supernatural powers won't get them out of that place.  
Different than the first time they were alone, their handcuffs and pentagrams devolved into thin air.

Castiel wasted no time, getting off the ground he sprinted towards the rack of weapons he noticed beforehand.  
He knew they wouldn't cause much harm on the knight of hell but it was better than nothing after all.

At least he thought so before he was thrashed into the next wall.  
He rang for air but it was as if someone- something was chocking him.  
Opening his eyes after the impact the first thing he saw was black,  
black eyes staring at him before they turned into the forest green eyes of the former human the demon used to be.

His lungs filled with air as the invisible grip let go of them.  
Still trapped against the wall he saw Dean approaching with whatever weapon he must've picked up on the way.  
Castiel didn't have much time observing it more before the demon rammed it into his hand

Human senses overwhelming him he screamed at the pain of his hand being pierced.  
The screaming almost loud enough to cover the sounds of bones being dislocated and maybe cracked due to the torturer's demonstration.

"So, we can get this over quick and continue battling each other in that lovely cage Crowley's organising or you decide to show off a little more,  
pretend you won't give in after some time.  
It's up to you, angel."

He couldn't hear the words,  
all his senses focusing on the throbbing pain in his hand, he only registered the sing sang voice with which the words were spoken.

He was dragged back into reality as he felt pain shooting up his foot through his entire body,  
looking down he saw Dean with a screwdriver slowly piercing through the former angel's skin,  
making sure he'll feel every second of it.

"Y-" Castiel didn't even register that he tried to speak at first, followed by the realization that his voice is already hoarse from the previous scream. "You... don't have to do that."

"You're right, I don't have to, but I sure as hell want to! Me not liking torture? Crowley knows nothing about me! I will gladly torture you any time!"

The screwdriver drew deeper into his skin

"You've been getting on my nerves for way too long, I don't know how you managed to escape me for so long after what you did to me,"

It cut deeper into his flesh, blood pouring out of his wound and Castiel screamed again, unable to deal with the higher senses of a human being.  
Not like it wouldn't hurt if he still was an angel.

"but here you are! Presented to me as my torture, as if! This is a present, a present I intend to enjoy, first I will only cause such minor injuries like these,"

In all the years he has lived it was the first time he ever cried, he didn't even know what was happening at first, his vision seemed blurred and he couldn't quite understand why, he only understood what he was doing after he heard himself sobbing.  
He would describe it as rather unpleasant.  
But he didn't have much time as the torture continued and he wasn't even sure how much deeper the screwdriver could go before it went through his entire foot.  
Maybe Dean had already reached it's end?

"but as soon as I can't think of any ways to torture you like this anymore I will start slicing you open, flaying you alive, making you pay for what you've done!"

The words finally reached Castiel's ears, it took some time before he had put them together. Yet they still didn't make sense. What he had done? Dean was the one who started it all! Who came all of a sudden, attacking him on every occasion he could get!

Apparently he must've put that to word because soon the knight of hell let go of his foot and grasped the former angel's head to press it against the wall.

"What you've done?!  
You destroyed my life!  
Because of you I took the mark upon me!  
Because of you my brother died!  
My whole family is dead because of you and you tell me I'm the one who started all if this?!"

"I haven't harmed one human being in my entire life!  
I dedicated my life to humans!  
I always wanted to protect them!  
I would've never killed someone for no reason!"

He shouldn't have yelled, it was a mistake, a huge mistake which has resulted in the demon ripping the screwdriver out of his foot and stabbing his right arm, slicing it open as gallons of blood must be spilling out of him.

He thinks he reached his final destination, death being so close as his vision went black.

~•~

"Oh, your little human decided to wake up"

The voice startled him awake as he sat up, pain streaking through his entire body all at once.  
He didn't have the power to scream anymore, though, he is way too exhausted to do anything but sit there, back pressed against the wall, his right hand still being pierced through, the bleeding of his left foot stopped and Dean must've healed some fatal parts of the injury on his right arm.

"Now, tell me, little angel.  
My dad, John Winchester, became a great hunter after my mom's death.  
Did a great job teaching me and my brother how to hunt.  
Whatever, didn't help him much as he was killed by a supernatural force which I suppose was the power of some angel.  
The moment I found out about you dickheads living up in heaven, I knew you were the cause of my father's death.  
I killed some small dicks and got some information out of them.  
Turns out there is an odd angel.  
Not exactly exiled but not too wanted in heaven after all he walks around the world creating minor miracles,  
a baby's broken pelvis fixed here, a sickness healed there...  
Only someone with evil intention does such great things."

"I'm not made for politics, deciding over life and death, I just want to be on earth and help people, I haven't killed your father. We were supposed to be human's shepherds and that is all I ever wanted to be."

His voice was barely a whisper, broken, his voice, his body, maybe even his soul, he isn't sure.  
But everything feels wrong,  
he didn't even notice the silence before he looked at the other, really looked at him, and it almost looked like he was thinking about it.  
Considering whether or not his story is true or not.  
It was stupid to have such hopes which was proven by the fact that Dean regained his determined expression and continued his story.

"I found out that you aren't such a small fish like the other angels I've killed, you're a seraphim, but I knew I will find a way to kill you. And Crowley showed me a way how to do it, he gave me the mark of Cain and the first blade and I left him there to deal with Cain while I hunt after you.  
I wanted to tell Sam about my progress like I always do...  
but you had to take him from me too, did you?  
Killing him the same way my mother died, that was the moment I realised that you haven't just killed my father but my mother as well and to top it all of you killed my little brother too!"

"Dean, believe me I would never-"

"Shut up!  
After that I tried to kill you,  
over and over again to this day.  
And now you are sitting right in front of me and I could finally take the revenge I've been plotting for way too long.  
So tell me Castiel, why do you make it so hard to kill you?  
You're just some arrogant angel dick!  
The one who killed my family, to be exact."

Castiel always thought that demons couldn't show any emotions but looking into the other's eyes he could swear he sees sadness, or maybe it's just his own emotions reflecting in the other, hearing about someone having such a problematic life.  
It hurts, for now, he could forget about all their fights, all the harm that demon had caused him, even the torture he just endured, because he was created to protect humanity and he couldn't protect this human, this human who turned into a demon because if him.  
But there's something so entirely human about him, like his actions might be the demon's work but his intentions are still himself.

"I'm sorry."

"So you did kill them!"

"I didn't.  
But I was supposed to protect humanity.  
And I failed on you, it's my fault your soul got devoured of the dark.  
If I was there... knew about you and your family,  
I would've tried to help you.  
But I can assure you that I have nothing to do with it."

Silence once again,  
He was grateful for the silence,  
he didn't get yelled at, not accused of something that wants to make him throw up.  
Yet he also dreads it, not only because of the words that might follow but also by the fact that he wasn't distracted enough to ignore the pain.

The silence was longer than usual and the pain was starting to become unbearable,  
just as he wanted to scream again Dean started to move,  
raising his arm he snapped with his fingers once and all the pain was gone.  
Tilting his head to the side he observed the demon,  
not understanding why he had mercy on him after all these years of hatred.  
Even if Dean believed him, angels and demons are enemies.

"My mom died in a fire,  
dad told me she just stuck on the ceiling, already dead, then the flames came out of nothing and soon our entire house burned down.  
I don't quite know if Sammy actually died the same way mom did,  
but he and his girlfriend died in a fire too, the unlikeliness and randomness being the same as back then. And how high are the chances of two family members dying in a fire?  
Dad though, I still don't know what exactly killed him, he just died, doctors were puzzled.  
I knew it was a supernatural force though, at first I thought it's a demon but I don't know anyone who would do such things to me and my family."

"Azazel."

Dean's head snapped up, staring at Castiel in a mixture of shock and confusion, something so human, Castiel forgot he isn't.

"Azazel was famous for starting these ceiling fires, they always happened around people with demon blood in them.  
I wanted to kill him once I found out about it but a hunter killed him before I could."

"The hunter must be me then,  
I didn't know about him being the cause of the fires though, I just saw the demon and felt the need to eliminate him."

"So you've had your revenge a long time ago."

There was silence.  
The silence held on for way too long,  
it wasn't awkward silence, it was just,  
it felt like the whole room was crashing down on him.  
Until an idea crossed his mind.

"If you believe me-"

"I do."

"good, then... we could team up, Crowley wouldn't expect us to team up.  
His entire plan is bases on our hatred towards each other.  
Together we could escape."

"I believe that you didn't kill my family, but we are still natural enemies. Angels and demons don't just team up all out of sudden. How can I be sure you won't betray me, angel?"

"I'm no angel.  
Not now and even if I was, I'd be a poor excuse of one.  
And you, you're not really a demon.  
The demon acts for you every now and then, overreacting and making a scene of violence and destruction out of it, but, there's something purely Dean about you, your intentions are good, they're Dean's, now more than ever.  
You're less demon than human and I'm more human than angel.  
I would count us as some kind of exception."

"You've got a point, but tell me,  
after all these years of fighting you just decide to team up and forget about everything that has happened between us? Why?"

"Maybe I don't hate your face as much as I originally thought I do."

"That your way to say you like me?"

"If that what you interpret in it?"

"Well, have to admit, your face ain't too bad as well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote a fan fiction for this fandom and actually first time I wrote any fan fiction again after what must be for over a year or so


End file.
